


Games of Life and Death

by Kira_Akuma



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Baby Bendy, Chaos vs Law, Chaotic Neutral Main Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark not Evil, Demon Deals, Female Harry Potter, Giving Minor Characters Personalities, Magic Phone, Minor Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Summoning, Tags to be added, The concept of Hell, This is all madeup as i go, Traaveling between worlds, devil summoner, fighting here and there, i dont have much experience writing fights, the power of Adaptation, there is no actual plan XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Akuma/pseuds/Kira_Akuma
Summary: With Hibiki Kuze as the new Administrator the Constellations were not happy. So Alcor came up with a plan. To use the infinite potential of a human and give them the means to fight.~~~Arachne Potter, a child with the natural ability to "Adapt" is brought into a world of Infinite Possibilities. From fighting off Angels of Order to having fun playing with Demons, the multiverse is full of potential!





	1. Arachne

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be delving into any fandom with a concept of "Hell." From Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne to things like Bendy and the Ink Machine. Its mostly for my own amusement, but I'd love to hear what you have to say!  
> With that said, Please Enjoy! ^^

Phones are some of the most interesting devices. They have evolved through the ages, and have changed in both shape and size as the years have gone by. Yet most humans take their phones for granted. They complain about how their phones can't get service in some areas rather than enjoy the fact that a phone can connect so many people! What makes phones even more fascinating is how they have started to be able to use the internet, and even have games can be downloaded onto them! 

Yet there are some who like to abuse the gift that they have been given.  

Take Dudley for instance; he uses his phone to show how wealthy his parents are and to get his gang to be in the right (wrong) place at the right time. 

He especially loved to bully his younger cousin Arachne, who had nothing to her name but the clothes on her back. She was fated to have a horrible life being oppressed by her family till her eleventh year of life.  

But that doesn't make an entertaining story does it? No, this is the story of how Arachne's fate was changed, merely by accident. All it took was for a small blue flip phone to fall on her head. 

* * *

 

Although Hibiki Kuze became the new Administrator for the Akashic Record, things weren't going as well for him as their group would have expected. They had to battle other Administrators who wanted control of the Akashic Record constantly. It was extremely tiring for Al Saiduq to protect Hibiki so often! 

So Saiduq came up with a plan. Humans have an amazing rate of adaptation when they start something at a young age, especially when it came to games. If his plan helped a lonely little kid, then all the better. 

To accomplish his plan, Saiduq looked through the records of human children whose fate seemed bleak. In the end, he decided upon a small child who had obsidian like hair, and eyes of the brightest Emerald imaginable.  

Once he decided on the recipient, he made a small blue flip phone like what Hibiki owned. Rather than using Tico, he made a copy of his data and adapted it for the new Nicaea app. The result was an interesting AI that nearly always smiled, and would hopefully be a good companion. 

With the prep work done, he finally dropped the phone onto the human world. 

* * *

 

Arachne was extremely surprised to be woken up by a blue phone drop onto her head. The phone came out of nowhere, while she was in her tiny room under the stairs. Once Arachne’s head stopped hurting, she picked up the annoying device.  

The phone had a black sticker across the tilt that said:  

Nicaea 

A dead face (small white heart made of squares) delivery site 

(It looks like the stick in the record breaker box) 

After she read the top, she turned it over to find a white engraving that said, “Property of Arachne Lilith Potter” in a loopy script.  

Finally done with examining the exterior, Arachne listened for her relatives snoring. Hearing them fast asleep, she opened the phone. It had a dark blue and black screen. (Think about what it looked like on DS2). Soon after she opened it, the phone showed a screen that was asking for a name.  

‘My name?’ Arachne wondered, not knowing what her name was. Looking at the back again, she entered; Arachne Potter.  

It then went to a screen with a white haired boy wearing a red and black striped dress shirt. The man on screen wasn't a picture either. He was waving and said, “ thank you for signing up for Nicaea, my name is Al Saiduq,” in a friendly manner.  

“ Um… Hi,”Arachne greeted shyly.  

“ It's a pleasure to meet you, Arachne,” Al Saiduq began, “ would you like me to show you how the new Nicaea app works?” 

Arachne was surprised that it seemed to understand her so she tried saying, “Yes please.” The page changed from showing just Al Saiduq, and showed three squares and half a square on either side of the page. Each square had a different image. The one in the middle was highlighted with a blue glow, and had the image of a phone. 

“This is your phone, you can call people by opening this app and dialing their number,” Al Saiduq’s voice said. 

The squares moved to the right by one revealing that they were in a list. The newly highlighted image was of a letter, “this is your mail, you can access your messages and email from here. When you signed up for Nicaea, we made you a new email to use.” 

The squares moved again, and now showed what looked like the top half of lined paper with an upside down triangle topped with a circle taking up the left half of the page. “ this is the Fate app. It shows how close you are to people and information about them, including contact information.”  

The squares moved again, now showing three upside down triangles topped with circles. “ This is the team app. It shows your stats, how to add to them, and your demons,” he continued, not pausing in his near robotic description.  

The boxes shifted right yet again, showing a heart with two sides. The left half was dark grey while the left was a nearly white shade of grey. “ this is the Cathedral of Darkness. You can fuse two demons together to make a new one here. You can also see what demons you can make if you looking for something specific,” he introduced. 

The next one was an image of a mallet with a thin oval under it. “ this is the Auction app. You can buy and sell on the demon market here. The common currency is called Macca. Normally demons are sold here, but we have now been updated to display demon made items and different Demon Stores now. Tico-Tico can help guide you if you wish to hear more.” 

Without pausing, the boxes shifted to the right again displaying what looked like a large sack style backpack, “ this is the Inventory App. You can store and remove your possessions from here.”  

He then got to what looked like a stylized u-turn symbol that was on its side. “You can go back to the main screen from here. If you'd ever like to talk to me, you open this button,” the AI said at the end of his tour.  

Arachne, using what little curiosity she had left clicked on this last option, hoping to get to ask Al Saiduq a little. 

“ is there something you need?” He asked.  

Arachne timidly asked, “ why did this phone land on my head?”  

Al Saiduq had an odd look in his eye that Arachne had never seen before, then replied, “ I'm not quite sure,”  making Arachne drop the subject.  

“ would you like for me to summarize your day before you go to bed each night?” He asked. Tico use to do that and Hibiki didn't mind, so Al Saiduq decided to see if that would be good to continue. 

“ Summarize?” Arachne asked, not knowing what summarize means.  

Al Saiduq was not too surprised to see that he needed to teach Arachne. The program had been given the necessary information about his charge, making it easier to help her grow and _adapt._ Her natural adaptation factor was a boon as well. One of the main factors that made Arachne the one to get this phone was how her magic gave Arachne a high speed adaptation, both mentally and physically. "A summary is short description about something big or long." 

" That makes sense... You can if you want Al Saiduq," Arachne said.  

"Duq is fine," the AI remarked, "if we're going to work together, then you shouldn’t need to keep repeating my name." 

" Duke?" Arachne asked, trying to pronounce the new name.   

" Close enough," he sighed, " you should get some sleep Arachne. It's still late."  

" Alright," she finally mumbled sleepily. Placing the phone on one of her shelves, she then curled up to sleep. Al Saiduq decided to try making sure it was a good night for her by playing some angel songs. The angels were amazing singers when they got the chance. Their songs tended to invigorate humans when they were awake, and give sleeping humans pleasant dreams.


	2. Sponsor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil always has the best luck~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be referring to the program version of the Anguished one as Al Saiduq and Duq/Duke, and the celestial version as Alcore alright?

When Arachne woke up, she saw the phone was still on the shelf she put it on. ' It was real?" Arachne thought excitedly.  

" Good Morning spider," Saiduq greeted. 

" Spider?" Arachne greeted, but almost immediately covered her mouth. 

Al Saiduq found the action surprising, but still answered, " Arachne is the name of a spider demon. Therefore, you are named after a Spider." His voice seems so calm and quiet, something Arachne had never encountered before.  

" Wake up Girl!" A shrill voice screeched just outside of Arachne's room.  

" Is that your Aunt?" Al Saiduq asked. 

" How do you know who Aunt Petunia is?" Whispered Arachne. 

"if your trying to be quiet you can use these earbuds," Duke offered, making a pair of white earbuds appear out of nowhere. One end of the earbuds was plugged into the phone while the long cord was laid haphazardly on the shelf. The cord for the right ear piece had a microphone piece and buttons for controlling the volume. The ear pieces hooked as well, making it easy to keep them in.  

Arachne looked at the headset then got dressed, making sure she hid them under her clothes and hair while having the right ear piece in. The ear pieces were brought behind her neck from the left and had the right ear piece was in her ear, while the left wrapped all the way around and was hooked onto the cord. She hid the phone in the pocket of her oversized cast off pants.  

She then left to make her relatives breakfast. With a few tips from Duke, Arachne managed to make a breakfast up to the beasts standards. His understanding of how Molecules interact wasa boon. Yet she still wondered, _'what are Molecules?'_ as she put the finishing touches on the meals.  

Once the meals were eaten, Arachne was kicked out of the house for the day. Vernon was mumbling about some important guy called Louis Cyphre coming to talk about a deal. She could hear Duke chuckling when that name was said.  

" Do you know Louis Cyphre?" Arachne asked Al Saiduq once she got to the nearest park. The park was mostly in shambles, with only a swing left. 

" He is a powerful demon," Duke replied simply. "You should meet him Spider," he insisted.  

" Alright Duke," Arachne replied as she walked home slowly. Once she got there, she saw a black limo pulling up in front of the House. A woman in entirely black clothing that looked like a funeral garment came out of the driver's seat. She walked to the back of the car and opened the door for the passenger.  

Out of the car came a tall man with pale skin and long slicked back blonde hair. His red and blue eyes gazed around the area until his gaze final fell upon Arachne. Arachne tried to hold his gaze, but failed to keep staring into those odd calculating eyes. When Arachne broke her gaze, Louis walked up to her. " You’re a Devil Summoner aren't you?" He asked smirking.  

" _Devil Summoner_?" Arachne asked, bewildered by the phrase. 

" You don’t even know what you are?" He chuckled. His attention then shot to Arachne's pocket, but not for long. 

“ hello,” Petunia called from the door, interrupting their interaction. 

Louis Cypher walked up to the house, with a motion for Arachne to follow. Petunia glared at Arachne as she walked in with the menacing business man. Arachne was forced to sit next to Louis on the couch while he discussed sponsoring Grunnings Drills. 

It finally came down to an ultimatum of “I'll support you if you let me borrow your niece when I want.” Arachne had no idea how she came up in the deal, but it honestly didn't seem too unappealing to her.  

So after they finalized that arrangement, Louis left with Arachne in tow. 


	3. Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Adaptation do?

The next day Arachne woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. The bed she was in was a four poster queen sized bed with more pillows on it than the entire Dursley household combined. There were at least five blankets underneath her, with only a thin black and red striped blanket covering her. She nearly panicked when she didn't see the her phone. She looked around the room until she saw it opened on a table on the opposite side of the room. Al Saiduq looked surprised when he saw Arachne moving.    
  
“ where are we?” Arachne asked in a daze.  
  
 “ Amala,” a voice said from the newly opened door. In the doorway was the woman in black that helped Louis.  
  
“Amala?” Arachne asked while she tried getting out of the bed. (With little success)  
  
“You may know it as hell,” the woman replied. She seemed to be debating what to say next, but eventually she said, “by all means, you should be dead.”  
  
Both Arachne and Al Saiduq looked surprised at the woman, but neither could muster up a reply.  
  
“Will you be joining master Louis for breakfast?” She asked like a maid.  
  
“Yes ma'am,” Arachne replied respectfully.  
  
“Than please get dressed, I'll guide you to the dining hall once you are ready,” the maid replied with a bow. She then left Arachne to wait outside the door.    
  
Arachne looked around until she saw a chair with a complete set of clothing that fit perfectly.    
  
The shirt was a black tank top with green lines going from the thick straps down to the bottom where the last half an inch of the shirt was green. The shorts that went with them was just barely longer than her fingertips reached were the same theme as the shirt. To go over the ensemble was a white Alice style coat with green ribbons just a few shades darker than her eyes.    
  
“Hey Duke? How long was I asleep for?” Arachne asked while she was getting dressed.  
  
“Seven hours, twenty-six minutes and nine seconds,” he replied while he watched Arachne's hair intently.    
  
“ is something wrong? You're starting a lot,” Arachne requested.  
  
He seemed to debate what he wanted to say, which gave Arachne the time to finish getting dressed. Al Saiduq didn't come up with a reply until Arachne was standing directly in front of the Phone he inhabited, " You look different."  
  
" Different?" She asked surprised.  
  
" Let me show you," he replied, opening his front camera. The screen showed Arachne, but it looked vastly different to the last time Arachne looked into a mirror. Her hair was now a dark shade of grey and was getting lighter at a very slow pace. Her eyes were now a Jade Green rather than their natural Shamrock green. The white coat she wore made her skin seem deathly pale in comparison.    
  
" Are you ready yet?" Asked the woman waiting outside.    
  
" One minute!" Called Arachne. She slipped her phone into the pocket her earbuds were quickly hidden under her coat, the same way she did before. " I'm ready," she said before she opened the door.  
  
The old lady lead Arachne down many halls before they arrived at a large dining hall. To say the dining hall was large would have been an understatement! The room was massive with silk hanging from the walls while the  floor was covered with colorful carpets. In the middle of the room was a large black table covered with a large array of different foods. There were chairs of varying types and sizes. There was even a shopping cart like chair!    
  
At the head of the table was Louis Cypher sitting in a scorpion shaped chair. He was smirking, but he seemed to have a surprised look in his eyes. Arachne had never had a meal larger than a few slices of bread and a glass of water, so she had no idea what to do. She didn't have to stand around for long because Louis said, " please have a seat."  
  
Arachne complied, sitting in a chair that looked like  a pair of tires on top of each other with a net of bungee cords over them while another tire with another net of bungee cords was acting as the back of the chair. In front of her were a plates of French Pastries. With some urging, she began to eat the food. The best ones were the pastries called Macaroons, they were light and fluffy with a tasty center!    
  
" Do you know what happened to you?" Asked Louis Cypher once Arachne finished eating.    
  
" What happened to me? Do you mean why I look different?" Arachne implored, " I have no idea..."  
  
" Pull your phone out," he ordered. His voice seemed to leave no room for saying no. Arachne complied, and Louis gave his next order, " now pull up the Team App." Arachne complied and it showed a page with basic information about herself:  
  
Divine/Human          Arachne  
  
Lv: 9         Exp.: 17/  315  
  
HP: ???/   ???  
  
MP: ???/   ???  
  
ST: ???  
  
MA: ???  
  
VI: ???  
  
AG: ???  
  
On the right were empty boxes except for the bottom box. The box said, Adapt.  
  
Louis came behind Arachne, after he read the page he said, " Now click on Adapt." Arachne did so, opening up a new page:  
  
RAC   ADAPT                                MP: ---  PR   *  
  
Passive: This ability takes in energy from the surrounding area and people around the user to and changes the user to both accept the energy and use it.  
  
Active: the user can use the energy around them to heal wounds and restore MP.  
  
Battle: the user can absorb the energy of opponents, both weakening the opponent and strengthening the user. If MP is used the user can learn the abilities of their opponent.  
  
   
  
“ That's better than I predicted,” Louis admitted quietly. This ability was a new one to him, with only vague guesses until it was proven what it was. Arachne closed the phone and slipped it back into her pocket after Louis walked back to his seat. “I'd like to make a deal with you,” Louis began.    
  
“ A deal,” Arachne wondered aloud.  
  
“ With your power, you could become a formidable demon,” he continued _(Arachne could hear a but already)_ , “ but only if you are in hell.”    
  
_‘knew it,'_ Arachne thought while giving a mental sigh.  
  
“I'll set up matches for you and take bring you here for them,” he said with a Deal with the Devil kind of look on his face. “ Of course there will be something in it for you!” He amended because of the blood boiling glare that Arachne gave after seeing his previous expectation. “ The more you kill the better your reputation gets. And a high reputation always comes with benefits… I'll let you stay longer after each fight, and the demons will react to you differently the more well known you are,” he explained. “Do we have a deal? I can give you the night to decide.” 


	4. Decisions

After their meal, Arachne was lead back to the room she woke up in. When Arachne heard the black lady leave, she pulled her phone out. She put it to the home screen and unplugged her earbuds.  

" What do you think Duke?" Arachne asked. 

" About his offer?" Duke implored. Arachne nodded, getting that confirmation he said, " I think it would be a wise decision. Lucifer the most powerful in Amala. To be sponsored by him would be a good way for you to become strong." 

" True... but that’s not the only thing..." Arachne said quietly. " What about that information? Like the whole Divine Human thing? Or that R A C thing?" 

" RAC means Race, it’s an ability special to only you," he replied, " while Divine? This room might have the energy of Divine type Demons." 

" Divine type? What do you mean by that?" 

" There are twenty four different races of demons," he replied, then he pulled up a page with a grid. It was four squares wide and six squares tall. Each square had a different word: 

Omega     Megami     Deity     Vile 

Snake     Dragon     Divine     Avian 

Fallen     Avatar     Beast     Wilder 

Genma     Fairy     Tyrant     Kishin 

Touki      Jaki      Femme      Ghost 

Fiend    Hero     Element    Mitama 

" Each section represents a different demon race. The humans came up with the names for most of them," Duke said. 

" That makes sense... so because of my ability, I'm becoming like one of those demons?" Arachne asked, trying to figure out what the situation meant.  

" As long as you stay near demons you'll become more like a demon. Is that a problem?" Duke replied. 

" Problem?" Arachne pondered. _' is becoming a demon bad?'_ " What's the difference between humans and demons..." 

" The difference. There is no _true_ difference. Demons are naturally stronger, but besides that they are the same," Duke said, trying to figure out any other differences " they are prone to be more violent." 

 _' Stronger and more violent... that’s it? I bet uncle Vernon is more violent than most demons!'_ Arachne thought.

It took a while, but Arachne came up with her decision before dinner time.  

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

" Are you ready for dinner?" The black lady said from the outside of Arachne's room. 

" Dinner?" Arachne asked, " I'll be out in a sec!" She slipped her phone into her pocket. She then went back to the door, ready to give Louis her answer.

* * *

 

" Do you have an answer yet?" Louis asked Arachne. 

" I think so..." Arachne replied, " I'd like to accept your offer, but on ONE condition!" 

Louis smirked, and muttered _, " already thinking like a demon."_

" I'd like to be allowed to explore as much as I'd like when I get the chance," Arachne replied. 

" _Deal,_ " Louis Cypher said. 


	5. Second Hell~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disgaea~

It's been two years since Arachne made her deal. After the first month Al Saiduq developed an app that analyzed her power. The icon goes first on the wheel, and looks like a pie chart. At the current point in time, Arachne was about: 40% human, 30% Divine, 20% tyrant, and 10% Femme. Those Femme were not very nice with how they insisted Arachne should be more girly, while the Divine absolutely hated her.  

Just because Arachne was a Chaos type demon didn’t mean she was a bad demon! It just meant that she didn’t like to be a mindless follower like those annoying Angels and Powers. 

But here she was being lectured and attacked by those same nuisances. It wasn’t even in Amala! Arachne was exploring another layer of hell called the Netherworld. Each layer has different human world counterpart, so Arachne was seeing what a different earth was like. The foul air annoyed Arachne, but the advanced technology was fascinating to see. But after walking around for a while, Arachne was attacked by three Angels, six Powers, and a Dominion.  

 _' Why did a BLOODY Valkyrie have to come here too!'_ Arachne complained while she batted away the attacks of the Divine Demons. The streets were already clear of humans so no one got in the way. The collateral damage was impressive with how many times Arachne threw the demons into the walls and cement. 

The Dominion was powerful though. After all nine of its companions were defeated, the Dominion was still coming at Arachne sword held high. The only thing that kept Arachne from getting more than a scratch was the dancing lessons she got from a Sarasvati. They are wicked when it comes to lessons, but make decent teachers anyways.  

The game of slashing and dancing away started to take a toll on Arachne until she got a short breaking the onslaught. With the short break Arachne got the chance to get to the netherworld. She collapsed in front of a prison once she fully materialized in the Netherworld.  

Once Arachne woke up she found herself in front of a group of blue Penguin like creatures. They had peg legs and brown pouches. The one at the front said, " look doods! She's awake doods!" 

"Doods?" Arachne asked while she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. The creatures all inched away, animated sweat rolled down their heads.  

" What's all the commotion?" Asked a demon who was walking through the crowd of creatures.  

" Who are you?" Asked Arachne. 

" I'm the Pinny Instructor Valvatorez," he replied with a tyrant like presence, "may I ask who you are?" 

" Arachne, Demon of Chaos," Arachne announced, trying to make herself seem important. This was a different hell though, so it probably didn’t work.  

" Demon of Chaos? I've never heard that title before..." He replied.  

" It's not a title! It's my race," Arachne replied weekly, all the wounds were healing slower than they should have because of all the new energy in the air. It was mostly negative energy like fear. " I need to rest," Arachne said before promptly falling back asleep.   

* * *

 

The next thing Arachne knew, she was waking up to the growling of two men arguing. _Well_ more like one growling while the other was reasoning calmly. Arachne pushed herself up from the floor she was currently lying on and tried to assess her health.  

All of Arachne's wounds were wrapped up with Gauze. She promptly tore off the gauze and pulled out a new coat from her inventory. The old one was in shreds from all of the cuts the Dominion managed to land. _Arachne's wounds healed quite some time ago because she adapted to the ambient energy while she slept._ The sound of the gauze being torn attracted the attention of the two other occupants of the room.  

" Look she is even getting rid of all your hard work!" The silver haired man yelled. 

" Isn't it _obvious_?" Arachne interjected with an annoyed tone, " I don't need these bandages. I heal too fast for bandages to be of much use." 

" If you heal quickly, than why were you bleeding out in front of Hades?" Asked Valvatorez with an unimpressed tone. 

 _" I wasn't use to the energy here..."_ Arachne mumbled. Out loud she said, " I had just teleported out of battle, Tyrant... besides, the sword of an angel of Law is really painful!" Arachne stuck her tongue out childishly. 

" Don’t disrespect my lord!" barked the silver haired man like a dog.  

Arachne laughed, then said, “ you sound just like a _puppy_ barking for his master.” 

“ A PUPPY,” he yelled angrily, with an offended tone.  

“ Calm yourself Fenrich,” Valvatorez told the silver haired man. 

“ Fenrich? That sounds like _Fenrir_ , are you some kind of dog demon?” Arachne asked, hoping it would quell his anger a little. She didn't want to go through another coat after all!  

“ For your information, I'm a werewolf,” Fenrich replied sternly, “not some lowly dog demon.” 

“ What about you Valvatorez? What kind of demon are you? You can't possibly be just some average Tyrant,” Arachne asked. 

“ Like I said, I'm a Prinny,” he replied only to get interrupted by Fenrich. 

“ My lord is a Vampire Tyrant,” he replied, but muttered, “ although he has fallen as of late.” 

“ A Vampire Tyrant? That sounds so cool! I've never met a Vampire before much less a Tyrant class Vampire!” Arachne replied excitedly.  

The werewolf smirked and replied, “ I bet your not strong enough to back up your claims about being a demon much less that you fought angels of all things.” 

‘ Valvatorez seems powerful… Maybe I finally found a master! All demons need a good master after all!’ Arachne thought while she looked at Valvatorez.  

“ What are you thinking over there?” The werewolf asked rudely. 

“ Do you think you could spar with me?” Arachne asked, hoping the werewolf would prove how strong he and his master were.  

Rather than replying, the werewolf dragged Arachne to a large open area. “ The rules are simple, the first to admit defeat loses, dood. Passing out will mean loosing too doods,” said a penguin creature from the sidelines. Valvatorez joined him and announced the start of the battle soon after.  

Arachne shed her coat while Valvatorez was counting down. The battle was fierce, even if it only lasted a couple of minutes.. Both sides got an impressive amount of damage before Fenrich finally pinned down Arachne with one of her arms pulled painfully behind her.  

 _‘ I think he might have dislocated my shoulder with that hold,’_ Arachne thought while she rolled the pain out of  her shoulder. “ your so strong!” Arachne said aloud with an awed tone. “ If your that strong, than your master must be a monster in battle!” She admired.  

“ of course he is you _insolent_ whelp,” Fenrich replied sharply.  

Arachne glared at the werewolf, but stuck to the little bit of honor she had by saying, “ that was a good match Werewolf Fenrich, loyal dog of Valvatorez.” 

He looked shocked, but replied with, “ you weren't half bad yourself.” 

“ so Valvatorez, what are Prinnies?” Arachne asked from her spot on the floor. 

“ Y-You don't know what Prinnies are!” He asked in shock. 

“ If it helps, I'm from Amala,” Arachne offered, hoping these demons hadn't forgotten about the other layers of Hell. 

“ Amala? Isn't that a different hell?” Fenrich wondered aloud. 

“ Amala? They don't have Prinnies in the other Hells?” Valvatorez asked, still in shock.  

“ Nope,” Arachne replied, popping the P. 

“ Well let me educate you,” he offered just before he started getting ready to give a lecture. 

“ Can't do that. In Amala, only a Master or a lord can educate someone weaker than they are,” Arachne rebuffed. 

“ Really! Then how can I teach you a lesson,” he said with a comical sweat drop.  

“ What do you mean by a lord or master?” Asked Fenrich. 

“ In Amala we demons are split into 24 races, we are then further split by our power. A weak demon can find a stronger demon to teach them and grow stronger. Strong demons can also claim weak demons to gain political power through numbers. These strong Demons are normally called master for the kind that are harsh on their students, and lords who are nicer to their subordinates who are more like allies than tools.” 

“ Do you have one?” Asked Valvatorez who had recovered from his shock soon after Arachne started her speech.  

Arachne had a sad expression when she said, “ never have.” 

“ Master please don't tell me your going to,” Fenrich complained.  

“ even if your not from the Netherworld, will you accept me as your lord?” Valvatorez offered.  

“ Really?” Arachne asked, hoping he was being sincere.  

“ Of course! As both a Prinny Instructor and a proud demon I can't let you wander around without being properly educated!” He announced with a strong conviction. 

“ Then I accept… My Lord,” Arachne replied with tears of joy in her eyes. Arachne had never had someone ask to be her Lord. The demons normally tried forcing Arachne to do what they say rather than talk to her after all.  

“ Now lesson One! A good Demon never shows weakness when others are around!” He announced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the deal with Lords and Masters~ a Lord has willing subjects while a Master will be forceful  
> Lord look after their subjects and educate them.  
> A Master will claim subjects through battle and sees them as "Cannon fodder."  
> Wording is a lovely thing~


	6. Deals and Letters

Arachne is currently at ten years of age, and is working in the Netherworld to learn the lessons Valvatorez has been teaching her. After the first time Louis retrieved Arachne, they discovered every five days in Arachne’ human world was a month in the Netherworld. The time difference annoyed her, but they worked around it. The most amount of time between the time that Louis picked her up, and brought her back was about twenty days, so she was away from the netherworld for about eight months.  

During their first month together Valvatorez drilled the importance of Promises and Sardines are. Arachne's first reaction to Sardines was interesting though.  

~~~Back to the Past~~~ 

“My Lord? Why do you eat so many fish?” Arachne asked Valvatorez. 

Fenrich muttered, “ idiot,” while he went off to get more sardines.  

The next hour was filled with Valvatorez teaching Arachne about Sardines in between devouring them. After the LONG lecture, he pushed a sardine on a plate toward Arachne.  

“ My turn?” Arachne asked. When she ate the fish, she didn't expect it to have SO MUCH energy. It was overflowing with energy, making a good meal for a demon who devours energy like a vampire drinks blood. “ That tastes amazing! There is so much energy in the fish! Can I have another?” She said happily. 

“ Not another one,” grumbled Fenrich miserably when he went to get more sardines. 

“ I'm glad you like it!” Replied the all too cheerful Vampire. 

~~~Back to the present~~~ 

The lessons on promises was rather efficiently drilled in as well. Arachne even made a promise to Valvatorez to never break a promise. Two broken promises weighed more than one she reasoned. 

Fenrich could never get over how much he didn't like Arachne. 

Currently though, Valvatorez was watching Arachne teach her first class. He promised Arachne her own Prinny once she learned how to teach a Prinny, how to take care of a Prinny, and she managed to teach her own class.  

The only problem at the moment was the fact that Lucifer should be picking her up soon. The lesson ended just before she started to fade out of sight. Valvatorez, threw one of the best Prinnies of the class at Arachne. They both had a feeling it would be a while before Arachne came back. 

The scene that greeted Arachne when she came back could only be considered complete Chaos. It made Arachne laugh in delight seeing the Dursley household being bombarded with odd looking parchment letters. One of the Owls flew over to Louis’ car with a letter as well. The letter was addressed to Arachne. She had her new Prinny safely open it with his knife, showing that it Had no harmful spells.  

* * *

Once the letter was read Louis said, "looks like my investment was well placed." 

"What do you mean by that?" Arachne asked. 

He smirked in his usual annoying manner when he said, "I had a feeling you were the girl who lived; and this," he waved the letter around a little, " proves it. Having a foothold in that backwards society will help Chaos get around to more humans. I even have a pair of twins who made a deal with me. They agreed to give me their souls for an unbreakable twin bond." 

" A _twin bond_? Isn't that where two souls are mirrors of one another? I heard that twins bound like that have telepathy!" Arachne replied excitedly. Twin bonds are very rare, especially since its normally a family trait. Demons find these souls extremely tasty, so the few people with this bond are normally hunted down by demons. 

" I'll give you the contract for the right price," He bargained, trying to pass the time. The Dursleys are annoying to deal with on a normal day, much less when they are in foul moods. 

" I'll give you a Miasma Magatama for the contract," Arachne offered. The souls of magical twins sounds very appealing to her. 

"Right to the point?" He replied while pulling out a stone that looked like it was a spiral of black and white. There was a hole in the middle that made it look like it could be a pendant. Arachne pulled out a purple Magatama with a light frosty blue layer. The deal was made, and Arachne went into the hell hole called her home. 

_‘ the only home I'll admit to having is Hades or the Amala Network,’_ Arachne thought venomously. Her Prinny was held in her arms like a stuffed toy; it's knife was hidden in its pouch.  

“ Where have you been?” Yelled Petunia, her supposed aunt. 

_‘The only family I'll admit to having are actual demons,’_ Arachne thought with the same venom as before. “Louis Cypher was giving me a gift for my birthday,” she told Petunia, shutting the woman up quickly. If there was one thing that got Arachne's human relatives up quickly, it was bringing up their biggest _sponsor_. “ I'm going to rest now, I was kept up all night with lessons,” Arachne said with a yawn.  

The next day was Arachne's birthday. So she took a nap, with the pretense that she stayed up all night the previous day. A little tradition she came up with before she met Louis was staying up all night to celebrate at the stroke of midnight. Duke had a digital cake with a candle for each year she had been alive on display. A countdown was in the middle of the top, while Duke was standing to the right of the screen. The rest was taken up by the display.  

When there was only three more second on the timer, Arachne heard the sound of repetitive raping on the front door. It continued until the countdown reached zero, where Arachne could hear the door unlock itself.  

“Arachne Potter?” Asked a stern sounding male voice. It had a gravely effect that grated on Arachne's ears. She kept quiet though, the man might be one of her past opponents after all. The Prinny was sleeping quietly, so she didn't need to worry about making it quiet.  

She heard the sound of dress shoes clipping on the tiles of the entrance. She looked through the grates to see a tall man in black robes. He had greasy black hair and needy black eyes that glared around the room. His eyes finally landed on Arachne's Cupboard where Arachne's eyes could be seen illuminated by her magic.  

The man came over to the cupboard and slowly unlocked the multiple locks keeping Arachne in her cage. Once the door was opened, Arachne closed her phone and scream, “ _**BURGLAR!”**_  

Banging could be heard upstairs. The Prinny pulled out his trusty dagger much to the shock of the greasy haired man. Arachne quickly grabbed the dagger and put it back where it belongs. She then hugged it to make herself look like a scared little girl. _One of the few things Arachne learned from the Lilim was how to act._  

When the Dursleys came down, it looked like a greasy haired wizard was threatening (a surprisingly innocent looking) Arachne with a wand. Vernon pointed his shotgun at the intruder. “ What are you doing In MY house!” demanded the walking lump of flesh.  

" I'm here to give that," he pointed a Arachne, " _creature_ It’s Hogwarts letter.” He then added on as an afterthought, “ and take it shopping for supplies.”  

“ why are you acting so scared?” Arachne asked, still acting innocently. 

His expression clearly said he didn't believe Arachne's act. “Your obviously not human with those eyes,” he retorted. And he was right, Arachne's eyes were more feline in appearance from being in the netherworld so often. It was honestly mostly Valvatorez’s ambient energy that did it. When she wasn't in the netherworld; Arachne enjoyed staying around the snake demons of Amala, which helped her eyes change as well.  

“ I already read one of those letters,” Arachne announced to the surprise of her relatives, “one of the owls flew it over to me when I was being dropped off by Louis. He said he'd like it if I went.”Again the magic L word shut the beasts up.  

“ then let's go,” the greasy haired man demanded. 

“ it's too late, greasy bat,” Arachne replied as rudely as she could. She then shut the door and curled up to get some rest. 

The bat surprisingly complied.  

* * *

 

The next morning started out with Arachne arguing with the bat (who finally introduced himself as professor Snape). The topic? Whether or not Arachne's Prinny could come. Arachne finally won by testing the ultimatum of “ no Prinny, no me.”  

Snape tried to his enact revenge by taking Arachne on the crazy transportation called “The Knight Bus.” Sadly (for Snape) Arachne enjoyed hanging off the bars (using her legs to hold onto the bar) while her Prinny clung to Arachne for dear life. The other people on the bus found it rather impressive to see her hang off the rail the whole time. Surprisingly, the Prinny managed to use its flippers to cling to Arachne's sleeve (although he needed to keep climbing back up repeatedly). Some idiot even opened his suitcase the papers went  **everywhere.**

Once they got to their destination, Arachne skillfully somersaulted off the bar she was hanging off while pulling her Prinny to her chest. A pair of red haired twins on the second floor leaned over the rail with a sign each with a ten on it. The necklace around Arachne's neck glowed a little from being around the twins. _'So those are the twin souls,'_ Arachne thought when she looked at them. She gave them a mischievous grin before she left with her guide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning~ I love messing with Snape~


	7. Shopping~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one~  
> both Arachne's POV and Snape... they're split with tripple line breakers

Snape lead Arachne to a dingy pub called the Leaky Cauldron. The people in the pub swarmed around Arachne as soon as Snape mentioned her name. He chuckled darkly when Arachne panicking over all the humans. She developed a minor fear of them because of the Dursley's terrible upbringing. 

Her Prinny went a little crazy trying to keep the humans away from Arachne. Most of the wizards recoiled while commenting on a "crazy house elf," and " what is that thing?"  

Once all the humans were gone, Snape lead Arachne to the back of the pub. They were blocked by an old brick wall until it was opened up by Snape tapping it with his wand. The ally was bright colorful and Chaotic. Arachne loved all the chaos. It really made her giggle seeing all the chaos. Her Prinny was looking around at the fearless demons, knowing they needed to re-instill fear of "darkness" into these humans.  

Snape lead Arachne to a giant marble building that started the split in the alley. Arachne found the engraving around the door amazing. It both instilled fear and showed that they were a reliable bank. ' good tactic,' Arachne thought appreciatively. She was surprised by what the bank was run by, ' They look like intelligent goblins!' The goblins all kept glancing at Arachne while her group went to the main counter.  

" What is your business?" growled the goblin. He didn’t seem like he wanted to be dealing with Arachne.  

“ I'd like to trade my money for wizarding currency,” Arachne replied before Snape could say a thing. She put a bag full of Macca onto the counter so that the goblin could weigh it. Arachne was right as well, these goblins were demons. The bag she got back was filled to the seams with gold. Snape showed a moment of shock before he schooled his face back into a scowl. They then left so that Arachne could shop for school supplies. Arachne let her Prinny hold onto the bag while they walked around.  

The first stop was the seamstresses shop. Arachne was a little nervous incase anyone tried tampering with her sealing charms. 

 It was a little trick Arachne learned from Valvatorez. Because Valvatorez couldn’t drink human blood, he used his seals to keep himself from losing too much energy. (although they use to be used so that he didn’t overkill his opponents.) Arachne used similar seals; although her seals were used so that she didn’t need to devour too many human souls.  

Rather than the red screws that he had (Arachne didn’t know how he dealt with having screws in his skin), Arachne had a pair of Green Prinny wing shaped charms and pair of black angel wing charms. The Prinny wings were on her wrists while the angel wing charms were on her back. The Prinny charms  stayed on her wrists because of their strong attraction to her magic, while the angel charms were her actual wings. The charms were about the size of her hands, while their actual size was a little over twice the length of her arms. Because she started out as part divine demon, she developed a pair of wings. Their black color came from her chaotic alignment. 

So it would be very bad if any humans tampered with them. 

The seamstress was actually very careful around all of her "accessories" while Arachne was being measured. She even got some strips of fabric and ribbons to cover the wrist charms up. She ordered a set of black dresses for special occasions and various other clothes to try making a good new outfit afterthought. Once the measurements were done, Arachne was able to pay in advance before leaving.  

The next shop was the bookstore. Arachne loved the place. The semi chaotic way the books were organized helped as well. 

" Shouldn’t you have a trunk before you get so many books?" Asked the professor. 

Both Arachne and her prinny were carrying a pile of books up to the counter. " I have an inventory... like a magical storage only I can touch," Arachne replied nonchalantly. She didn’t even break a sweat carrying a pile of at least fifteen tomes, while the poor Prinny was struggling to carry the same amount. He was teetering from one peg to the other while the was panicking over the stack. When the Prinny started to actually fall, Arachne moved her pile to her right hand while catching the Prinny's pile with her left.  

" S- Sorry, dood!" The Prinny said while panicking.  

"Prinny rule number two; As long as you resume your task after failing, you won't be punished," Arachne replied while handing the pile (minus five books) to the Prinny.  

" Of course dood!" Replied the Prinny, not noticing the weight difference. 

After that little fiasco Snape decided to only watch Arachne while she shopped. Arachne quickly paid before adding the books to the library folder of her inventory.  The sudden disappearance of the books startled most, but they chalked it up to foreign magic. A blond man with slicked back hair glared at Arachne before he went further into the shop.  

The groups next stop was the general tools shop, where Arachne got several different types of Cauldrons, a good quality telescope Along with a large book on astrology (can't leave the stars out when your on good terms with one!), unchipped crystal vials, and a high quality scale. Like before, she sent them to her inventory before moving onto the next shop.  

The last shop on the list was the wands shop. Rather than going to Ollivander's, Arachne decided to go to a shop Louis recommended. It was run by a Nebiros who was a surprisingly good wand maker... for the right price. Snape thought the location was suspicious (being in Knockturn alley after all). Snape never got the chance the chance to know what it was made of.  

Although Snape no longer needed to help Arachne shopping, he couldn’t help but be curious where her next destination would be. 

~~~POV Change~~~ 

Arachne decided to see if there were any other demon or "dark" creature run establishments. There was a street just like Ginza except it was one long street rather than an annoying maze. Arachne found it fun to explore here. She even got the chance to get a "winged scarf" at one shop. They weren't very common in Amala, but an upper-class demon couldn’t be taken seriously if they couldn’t fly. Although her wings would work just fine, humans would think she was odd if she suddenly sprouted wings from her back.  

Her favorite shop so far was the old pawn shop she was currently in. She was already totting around six tombs on magic (all different elements), a pocket watch that has never slowed or stopped while still having the right time, a good quality deck of cards that change upon the needs of the user, and a set of beginner beast tamer armor.  

"One more item and I'll be done," Arachne told her prinny in a mixture of other languages. A little habit she took up after she started to learn other languages, was to say every other word in a different language. Any good prinny would be able to decipher her mixed speech.  

" Yeah, dood!" The Prinny cheered. This prinny naturally didn’t like shopping. 

 The last item was really hard to decide. She was trying to find what magic focus would help her work around the wrist charms. Or at least some crystals for the beast tamer wrist guards. She was looking for a focus because the wand maker had no way of making a wand that works without Arachne taking her charms off.  

Older demon foci tend to have had  a better chance of being made to work with her charms than the more recent ones. After some time looking, she found an interesting bracelet. It was supposedly made out of: the fur of a Fenrir, four fangs from honorable vampires, a carbuncle in the middle, in between the other fangs a feather shaped onyx hung off the right while a white opal feather hung off the left. the clasp was allegedly made of a shard of Lucifer's horn. 

 ' most of that seems reasonable, but I doubt the clasp is actually made of his horn,' Arachne thought while she was taking her purchases to the counter. a quick check out and storing of her new possessions (except the beast tamer gear and bracelet), and they were off.  

After the shopping spree, Arachne decided to put on her new equipment. The beast tamer gear consisted of a pair of leather gauntlets that went from her wrist to her elbow, a pair leather of Greaves, a leather tasset, and a set of gladiator style of leather shoulder armor. It was considered a good type of armor, because it covered almost everywhere a wild monster would attack first and could be concealed under normal(ish) cloths.This set was considered beginner because it had no chainmail or metal plating, along with the wool that was on the bottom of the pieces.  

The Focus got to stay right against her skin, right at the joint of the left wrist.  

Arachne went to a nice café that served all species. Rather than getting singled out as a young human girl, she let her wings out for some fresh air. A dark divine does attract attention, it didn’t attract nearly as much as being human in this ally. She got freshly caught raw sardines for both her and the prinny, along with a cup of liquefied anger. Taking a booth, the two enjoyed themselves.  

After the Café Arachne decided it was about time she started trying to get home on her own power. It was easy to get it Amala with her Prinny in tow, but getting between hells was tricky. It took an area of item already from the hell you want, or a weak point between worlds. Arachne had both. Yet even that doesn't always work…

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Snape did not like Arachne. The little girl was definitely not a human either. She had glowing eyes for Merlin's sake! 'If anything, that girl was probably a Demon,' Snape thought as he was trailing Arachne.  

He got a foreboding feeling when Arachne went down Knockturn Alley. But the little girl didn't just go to Knockturn Alley, she went through it to the Ginza Alley. Snape knew he couldn't go there without being caught, so he left to report to Dumbledore.  

* * *

“ What happened with the latest student?” Asked the grandfather like voice of Albus (too many names) Dumbledore. 

“ That creature can't be a _human,_ ” Snape replied venomously. 

“ What, pray tell, do you mean by that?” Dumbledore replied. 

If looks could kill, Snape’s glare would have killed Dumbledore 10 times over. “ At first I thought I would be dealing with a little girl who got everything she wanted, but when I got there she was huddled into a ball with an odd penguin like creature. The creature pulled a kitchen knife out of a leather pouch on its front. Arachne stuffed it away before screaming _“burglar!”_ At the top of it's lungs. It then tried to look as innocent as possible before the Dursleys came barreling down the stairs!”  

At this point, Dumbledore had one of the house elves bring the potions professor some tea. “ Its glowing eyes were the only thing illuminating its cupboard. After that, I got some rest on their couch. This morning I took it to Diagon Alley.  

“I took her on the Knight Bus, expecting her to be nauseous afterwards. When we were on the bus, she was laughing while her penguin seemed to be hanging onto her in fear!” 

The old Headmaster nodded along while Snape spoke. Hearing about Arachne enjoying the bus ride didn't surprise him. Many children did on their first ride.  

When he said as much, Snape grumbled back, “did I forget to mention she was hanging off a bed frame upside down?” To Dumbledore’s shock. 

He then continued with his recounting of events, “in the alley, she was practically giggling looking at everything. The Penguin was looking at everything with an odd look in it's eyes.  

The Goblins at Gringotts were looking at her Warily the entire time! She then exchanged a bag full of strange coins for Galleons. The Goblin helping _smiled_ when it handed the bag over…” 

Professor Snape shuddered remembering the grin with _far too many teeth._ So engrossed  in his memories, the professor didn't notice Dumbledore slipping Calming potions into his tea.  

“Please continue Severus,” Dumbledore said, his grandfatherly voice as soothing as he could manage.  

After having another sip, Severus continued, “I took her to the Seamstress first. It was by far the most normal part of the trip. The only things odd about it were the weird pieces of stone stuck to her wrists and her extra purchases.”  

He took another sip of his tea, before continuing, “Next was the book store. The shear number of books was astonishing! And her little penguin helped carry them outside the shop. Before we went to Wiseacre's, Arachne made all the books vanish to something she called “Inventory.”” 

Dumbledore made a mental note to investigate this “inventory” while he just kept nodding along to Severus’ recounting of Arachne.  

“She seemed to take extra care about her Astronomy equipment and its quality. Even purchasing books about the stars themselves rather than getting books on constellations! 

“After that, she went to a strange wand shop. The owner was a tall dark skinned man with white paint all over. The only thing covering him was a large Orange blanket! And I didn't even see what kind of wand Arachne bought!” 

Thinking Severus was done, Dumbledore started to stand up. Only to be stopped by Severus’ next few words. 

“That wasn't the weirdest part. Before I could take Arachne home she went off _through_ Knocturn into the _Ginza Strip_ ,” Snape then fell silent, done with his recounting. 

Dumbledore pondered over what this could mean. _His golden girl isn't at all what he wanted._


	8. Lambda Draconis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your ever wondering where her Prinny is, let's just say it's inside her summoning app for its own safety during teleportation… 
> 
> Anyways, I wrote a fight scene! ^^   
> It took me a while to write it, so Enjoy! ^^

Arachne had no idea how wrong teleportation magic could be until she ended up in this strange world. She was standing on a reflection of the sky. Far above her was the world she had known while below was the sea of stars she looked up at so many times.  

Unseen to her, Arachne could tell she was standing on something. But no matter where she looked all Arachne could see was the sea of blues spotted with oddly colored stars and the earth above her.  

When she moved slowly her body felt sluggish. Like every square inch was weighed down. But when she moved quickly, she felt weightless. It was like walking on the moon! When she jumped and slammed her feed down, her feet seemed to land on a solid surface. Walking around had a similar reaction, but she seemed to be going down when she move quickly.  

Moving around, Arachne tried finding some life. A purple-red-orange light shone in the distance. Seeing the difference, she moved in that direction. She passed giant motionless objects along her way. But when she tripped on to a large sphere.  

It seemed to open up and unfurl revealing a draconic shape. Its skin was Peachy Yellow with light blue swirls. the spines along its back were in the colors of the light spectrum with red on its head and violet spikes at the end of its tail. It had massive wings that looked like tree like hands with smaller branches coming off its finger and sunset colored webbing in between all the branches. Its body was long and serpentine, while it had neither arms nor legs.  

When Arachne tried stepping away, the creature started coiling around her. Its large serpentine head lowered to look at Arachne before it opened its mouth wide trying to eat her. Arachne hopped back quickly, looking up at the great beast. It tried biting her again, only for Arachne to hop away again. She turned her wings back into their full size while she descended.  

Arachne's large wings acted as a spiky shield when the draconic beast descended once again. She then opened her wings, pushing back the beast. Feathers from her wings shot out and were embedded into the beast's side. It growled at Arachne and breathed out a stream of fire. Arachne rolled away in the air, just barely away from the flames.  

She rained down sharp obsidian feathers upon the dragon. Her body was already adapted for regenerating her missing feathers. She sharpened the Primary feathers of her wings and ran up the length of the beast's body. Her wings were trailing along the beast's body, making deep cuts along its hide. It roared and tried to bit at Arachne while she ran up its' body.  

When she reached its head, she spun in the air while the feathers of her wings sliced into its head. It let out one final dying roar before it fell. Arachne watched from above as the beast faded into shards of light.  

A beeping sound came through her earbuds. "Arachne?" Duke said, "there is a new application. Would you like me to show you?" 

"A new App?" Arachne asked in a hushed tone. Her eyes still on the spot where the giant draconic beast was.  

"It is a new app for summoning defeated foes. Your first summon is the star Lambda Draconis," Duke said through the earbuds, "he can be added to your team and come to your aid. When summoned, he will do what you ask of him." 

Arachne pulled out her phone and asked, "do you know where we are?" 

The image of Duke was on the screen. He looked around, even though the camera were his eyes. "It seems we are in the stars at the tail of Draconis." 

Arachne's eyes went wide in shock. She had suspected, but didn’t think this was really in the stars! Sure, demons can easily survive on the moon, but the sky was still something few demons would enter. Now she had a star under her control? 

Before long a light appeared where the dragon was resting. It hummed and beat like a heart. The colors of Lambda's spines shone through every time the light beat.  

Arachne opened her phone and found the new App. It had a white four pointed star with a smaller grey four pointed star just behind the first star that crossed over it. Opening it, she saw a card on the screen. The card had a picture of the dragon on the right with information on the left. Its name was at the top of the right while its species was above its picture.  

She sighed, then tried teleporting again. 


	9. Train Rides

Returning to earth, she found it had been far longer than it seemed. It was two days before she was to leave for Hogwarts.  

So she hurried over to Diagon Ally to retrieve her new robes for school and gather information. The star in her phone forgot for the moment.  

Her last two nights before school went by without either her nor Duke bringing up the draconic star. All she did was enjoy herself in Ginza Ally (her wings on full display the entire time) and read her books in a Demons only hotel. 

* * *

Arachne’s trip to the train station was less than stellar. From waking up extra early to walked all the way there, the crowds of people just added to her growing annoyance. The only thing making it marginally better was the fact that most of the crowd was feeling just as terrible. 

A good breakfast for a growing demon. 

The ticket for her train was not much help in finding the train.  

_“9 ¾?”_ Duke asked again. 

“Yes! Nine and three quarters!” Arachne replied, phone in hand. Duke was using the camera to find anything that could be linked to the ticket.  

_“The only possibility is the pillar with the signs for 9 and 10,”_ Duke concluded.  

"So do I pass through it or something?" Arachne asked.  

_"Possibly,_ " Duke replied.  

She then walked up to the pillar and pushed on the bricks. Not passing through she tried on the other side. This time her hand flowed through just like it would in water. She slowly moved through and stumbled out on the other side. When she got to the other side, Arachne was overwhelmed by all the positive emotions mixed with negativity. It was even worse because of how the positive emotions were almost entirely excitement versus the anger and sadness. 

It was really quite overwhelming! Never had Arachne been around so many people with such conflicting emotions. 

So she did her best to walk over to the train without falling. She ultimately failed and fell onto a mouse like boy; both fell to the ground into a large pile.  

"Neville? Neville!" An old woman exclaimed. 

"Sorry Gran," the boy under Arachne replied. 

Arachne slowly pushed herself off the boy. " 'm sorry... I'm feeling a little sick," she half lied. 

The mouse boy panicked a little and said, "l-Let me help you!" He got out from under Arachne's body. He then tried helping Arachne to her feet. Only with the help of his grandmother did they get Arachne to her feet. After all the trouble of getting her up, the Mouse boy let Arachne lean on him while they went over to the train.  

Halfway to the train a trio of blondes walked up to their little group. The oldest was a man with slicked back blonde hair and flowing black robes. A black cane with a silver snake head handle was held tightly in his hand. "A new stray for the light?" He asked the old lady. 

"She's a cute stray, where did you find her?" A woman standing next to him asked. She was similar to her husband in appearance, but was a lot younger in appearance. Much less stress lines on her face.  

"Probably another Mudblood," a miniature version of the eldest said. 

"I am no Mudblood!" Arachne replied offended. A book on blood purity rose up in her mind, "I am the heir of House Potter and a denizen of _Ginza_." Only a Pureblood would know what the later meant. Among wizards, only few knew about Demons. Those that do know that only the strong can find much less survive in any place with the name Ginza.  

So he poked his son harshly with his cane. "go help her," he stated coldly. _"She will make a good ally,"_ he whispered. Unknown to him, Arachne could hear it. Like his father demanded, the miniature helped Arachne walk to the train. They left to let the adults converse. 

Once in an empty car, the miniature asked _(more like demanded)_ , "so what got you into such a state?"  

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself before you ask something personal?" Arachne replied. Her head resting on the cold glass of the window. Her luminous eyes analyzing the two boys across from her. Both wilted under her _(unintentionally)_ ominous gaze. The mouse even flinched when Arachne's eyes focused on him, "Although I thank you for helping in my time of weakness. I don’t know many that would be so selfless!" She said in delight. 

This made the mouse boy shrink into himself, not use to people being nice.  

The blonde looked on in disdain. "I am Draco heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy." He then looked at the Shy mouse and introduced him as well, "this is Neville Longbottom, heir of said Ancient and Noble house." 

Arachne grinned mischievously, "so rude! Do you not care for him? Or are you _mimicking your sire_?" A fierce red blush of embarrassment illuminated his cheeks. The strong emotion provided Arachne with a nice quick snack. After a long awkward pause Arachne said, "I was ill because of food poisoning." The two boys stared at Arachne oddly provoking her to say, "You asked!" 

None of the oddly meshed group talked until the train started moving. “Ya know, if you don't want to be here, you can get going now,” Arachne said to a nervous looking Draco.  

Draco tried to glare at Arachne, but her gaze made the glare wilt into nonexistent. He looked away while saying, “it's not that I don't want to be here… it's that I don't want to be here when the other Heirs find me.” He gave an involuntary shudder when he mentioned other heirs.  

Sensing a bit of a pull from the twin’s contract, Arachne said with her usual vigor, “then lets fill the compartment before then! I can get some friends and buy the sweet trolley to fill up some space!”  

She then stepped out of the compartment in search of the twins. Going along the train, Arachne saw many different faces and a couple that seemed almost demonic in nature. Finally a couple cars down she saw them. Each was on a different side of a boy carrying a tarantula. And to her luck, the group was heading her direction.  

She walked up to them, subtly using a small ounce of charm to get their attention. “Excuse me?” She asked, the contract on full display. “I'm sitting with a couple first years and we'd like to fill up the compartment. Would you three mind sitting with us?” She asked as politely as she could. Her lessons on _“killing with kindness”_ a great help. 

The twins spoke up immediately, “why don't, your friends, come to, our compartment?”  

Arachne fluffed up excitedly, “thank you! I had no idea I'd find such nice upper class men!” She then walked back to her compartment, almost skipping as she went.  

Sadly, her positive mood was broken when they reached the compartment. Within the compartment Neville was cowering in the corner to the right of the window while there were two new additions to the left seat. On either side of Draco sat a boy that looked like they were more fat than muscle. The shorter of the two had stubby black hair and sat to the right of Draco. To Draco’s left sat a boy taller than himself with brown hair only marginally longer than the shortest.   

* * *

Arachne couldn't help but growl as she saw the two intruding upon her temporary base. “Did you ask to sit here?” She demanded. Both grunted to her dismay. She sighed and looked at Neville, “a couple upper classmen offered to share their compartment with us,” she then looked at Draco and offered, _“it's easy to escape…”_

With that she left, following the connection of the contract. it looked like an azure and amber string, each string connected to its side of the contract. Neville followed after giving Draco a worried look. It took about ten minutes before Draco appeared in their compartment. The twins were at the climax of a tale about a prank of theirs. One with a lot of Feathers, honey, and red gloves.  

For all his haughty attitude, he seemed rather nervous. _'Has he ever had a friend?'_ Arachne wondered as she pulled him in and pushed him onto a seat.  

The compartment was filled with laughter for the rest of the ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seems a tad rushed...


	10. Sorting Hat

_'A hat?'_ Arachne thought incredulously, _'a hat decides our fate for the next seven years?'_ And it was a sight to behold. There, in front of the entire school, was a dirty old hat with an over whelming amount of magic for an object so small.  

Her companions were just as startled. Neville was mumbling about how he'd be disowned for being in any house other than Gryffindor while Draco was muttering about his father. A red head whined about hit two brothers telling him about a fighting trolls. _‘Fitting for Demon Imps~'_ Arachne thought as she looked at the snickering twins. 

Once all the first years entered the hall, McGonagall stepped up with a scroll in hand. Yet she wasn't the first to speak. No, it was the hat. But it wasn't just speaking… _no it **SANG.**_

 

> "Oh you may not think I'm pretty,   
> But don't judge on what you see,   
> I'll eat myself if you can find   
> A smarter hat than me. 
> 
> You can keep your bowlers black,   
> Your top hats sleek and tall,   
> For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
> And I can cap them all. 
> 
> There's nothing hidden in your head   
> The Sorting Hat can't see,   
> So try me on and I will tell you   
> Where you ought to be. 
> 
> You might belong in Gryffindor,   
> Where dwell the brave at heart,   
> Their daring, nerve, and chivalry   
> Set Gryffindors apart; 
> 
> You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
> Where they are just and loyal,   
> Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
> And unafraid of toil; 
> 
> Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
> if you've a ready mind,   
> Where those of wit and learning,   
> Will always find their kind; 
> 
> Or perhaps in Slytherin   
> You'll make your real friends,   
> Those cunning folks use any means   
> To achieve their ends. 
> 
> So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
> And don't get in a flap!   
> You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
> For I'm a Thinking Cap!" 

 

And the room filled with cheering. Arachne felt feint for a moment as she held onto Neville. Once the cheering ceased she stood back to her full height.  

McGonagall unrolled the scroll and read off the names slowly. Each went up and had the hat on their head for a few moments. They then walked over to the house the hat called out.  

Before Neville was called forward, Arachne told him, “I can always help you find a home.” And he went up, just a tiny bit more confident. Within his moments under the hat a tiny smile could be seen upon Neville’s face. And finally the hat called out, “HUFFLEPUFF!” Those at the yellow and black table cheered for their newest classmate. Neville smiled shyly as he walked to the table.  

Before Draco was called up, Arachne whispered into his ear, “if you'd rather, I can help you no mater what you're house.” And with that, Draco stepped up to the hat.  

The hat took several moments, but finally it called out, “RAVENCLAW!” The hall was silent as Draco went to the blue and silver table. His face was shadowed by his almost silver hair. Arachne was the only one to clap as he walked to his house.  

And when it was finally her turn, Arachne walked up to the hat with confidence. Her white Alice coat swayed as she walked. Her leather armor was only barely hidden by the coat besides the Greaves. But they blended in well with her clothes, merely looking like a pair of tall leather boots. 

The hall was deathly silent, while Arachne’s boots clicked upon the stone floor. Her hair was loosely bound with an old red ribbon at the base of her neck, letting it sway a little as she leaned on her _“Hades Demon Aura.”_ Something that made her clothes and hair movements more exaggerated. Fenrich called it _“The Presence of a Tyrant.”_

She carefully sat upon the stool, looking as regal as her station permitted. Meaning, like a noblewoman. _‘Fenrich really likes to teach,’_ she thought as the hat was slowly lowered onto her head. 

When her vision was covered entirely by the hat, Arachne closed her eyes involuntarily. And then her vision was filled with white before giving way to a sea of blues and purples with stars dotting it. And within an instant her vision was filled with peachy yellow scales with blue swirls.  

“Whoa whoa whoa! I don't mean any harm!” a masculine voice said from the other side of the scales.  

A growl came from above her in response to it. Arachne looked up, only to see the unmistakable serpentine head of the Draconic star she had fought not long ago. _“Lambda Draconis?”_ Arachne asked as she looked up at the star.  

“Can you call of the Attack Dragon?” The voice asked. The dragon moved its coils enough to show what was upon the other side of the Celestial Beast. She held onto the Cyan spines on the creatures back as she looked at the strange person on the other side.  

The person had old parchment for skin, inked words still upon each sheet that made him. He wore a patchwork tunic made of the same material as the hat, and knee length off white bloomers. Said hat sat motionless upon his head. Upon his feet were knee high leather boots. 

“Who are you?” Arachne asked, holding the spines in her hands tightly.  

The man took a couple steps back before replying, _“oh~ I thought I was at least a little memorable.~  Oh, You may not think I'm pretty?”_ The dragon growled at the man for just those few words. 

“The hat?” Arachne asked bewildered.  

The man grinned at her. “My creators gifted me the name, Adelelm. But, you can call me Adel,” and with that the man bowed. “And if you're wondering, we are within your mind,” he offered. 

“Why are we Here?” Arachne asked; the dragon lowered its head menacingly. 

“I-I'm supposed to G-give you a um....test… but… this creature… it refuses to let me...” Adelelm replied.  

“And it should! You CANT just enter my mind and do what you will!” Arachne growled, her wings stretched out without her notice.  

“Th-then where do y-you want to go?” He asked as the dragon glared down at him.  

This was quite a puzzler for her. ‘Where? Draco is in Ravenclaw… and Neville in Hufflepuff… intelligence, Loyalty… then Gryffindor for bravery and Slytherin form Cunning… any demon would be proud to be seen for their Cunning… but then I'll have no friends… the Ravenclaw don't seem friendly either… and I already have “allies” in Gryffindor…”  

* * *

 

“RAVENCLAW!” the hat called out triumphantly. As soon as he called it out, the hall went deathly silent. Every student and teacher could only stare as Arachne carefully took the hat off.  

She whispered a thanks before casting a cleaning sister elk upon the hat. Arachne then walked over to the silver and blue table, walking with just as much grace as before. She smiled as she sat beside Draco. 

“Thank you for listening,” Arachne whispered to the pure blooded wizard-in-training.  

One of his grey eyes peaked out from under his black hat. “You better keep your word,” Draco muttered, “my father will be furious when he gets word…” 

Arachne grinned and replied, “what about your mother?” And with those few words, she had struck a chord in the boy. “With a father like that it's no wonder you lack freedom,” she whispered.  

“My mother would be proud of any house I'm in…” Draco replied. Yet uncertainty filled his words.   

Before Arachne could reply, English food covered the table. All of it looked either greasy or filled with fat and/or sugar. Arachne felt disgusted just looking at it. She even pulled out a can of sardines instead.  

Several gave her odd looks, while many Ravenclaws wrote it down. Arachne was in bliss as she devoured the fish.  


	11. Ravenclaw Tower and Inkwells

The Ravenclaw dorms were beautiful to the little demoness. All the windows were open and ethereal black feathers floated in the air. The off white walls of the spiraling tower stretched as high as the eye could see. The stairs had a bookshelf under each step. Birds flew in and out of the open windows, perching on the book ridden shelves all over the walls.  

“If you need any book, please cast an Accio and return it with Wingardium Leviosa,” a sign said at the base of the stairs.  

“Please find your rooms of your own accord,” the prefect offered before disappearing behind a bookcase. Others tried to get behind the bookcase, but they all failed.  

“Find our rooms? How do we do that?” Many asked angrily. And more questions filled the air.  

Arachne sighed and began walking up the stairs. She looked at the oddly placed bookshelves that were even with the stairs. Finally when she was too high to be seen Arachne took a step off the stairs.  

Yet she did not fall. Rather, she stepped on not an invisible walkway. She walked all the way to the bookcase and through the wall. On the other side was a door with a silver plaque.  

As soon as Arachne touched the plaque her name engraved itself upon the silver plaque. And as the door opened she could see the ceiling painted itself with the clear night sky. The stars subtly moved, too slow for a normal human to see. A dark blue tapestry was hung between two windows with an outline of the Draco constellation. Yet the only star on the tapestry was Lambda Draconis.  

The bed looked like the one she had in Hades. It was a four poster, Queen sized bed. The top was open, but had metal wired all across with the stars of the zodiac constellations in a circle. Ursa Major and Minor lay in the middle of the circle. The metal wires held the stars in place and outlined the constellation’s shapes. Red curtains hung around the the bed with a black inner curtain.  

Next to the bed was a tiny table with a drawer and bookshelves underneath it. A window was on the wall next to it.  

On the other side of the room was a desk with a large window over it. The desk was at a slight angle with a wooden ridge at the lower end. In the lower right and left corners was a slot for an inkwell. Similar slots lined the sides, but were thinner and made for quills and pens. It had drawers on the left and a bookshelf supporting the right. 

Arachne loved the room. It was very homey to the little girl. She placed her open phone on the small table before hopping onto the bed, making the blankets and pillows bounce off the bed a moment. She snuggled into a bag shaped pillow and a fluffy blue blanket. Her wings sprouted out, getting the stretch they needed.  

She opened the window along the length of her bed outward. The wind felt wonderful through her feathers. 

“Good evening Arachne,” Duq greeted.  

“Hey Duke,” Arachne replied, smiling in comfort.  

“Would you like me to Summarize your day, Arachne?” Arachne nodded in response, “today you encountered the twins you hold a contract over. They could make a very powerful demon together after death. 

You encountered two boys, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy and changed their fates. Do you mean to make a contract with them? 

You were sorted into the house of knowledge and wit. You can learn plenty of things and make some deals if you wish.” 

“Thank you Duke,” Arachne replied sleepily, “I'm glad you're here…” and with that she was out like a light.  

“I'm glad to be here,” Duke replied, knowing she didn't hear.


	12. Bendy and The Ink Well~

And the Baby Bendy enters~ Enjoy! ^^

* * *

The next morning Arachne awoke to the sound of dripping. Her wings fluttered as she sat up. Her eyes were out of focus a moment before she saw a black mass on her desk. A trail of ink lead out of an inkwell on the desk. It lead over to a strange glob of ink hanging off the desk.

It took a moment before the sight actually registered. But when it did, Arachne leapt out of her bed. She went over to the desk and put her hands under the ink glob and put it onto the desk. Seeing the strange poster on the table she picked it up, her hands covered in ink.

" _Dear Arachne,_

_ Congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw! That dragon of yours seems rather useful. _

_ So as a gift for your new house, I have brought you a… pet. This creature is entirely new next you will be teaching it. It seems that already have some form too. It eats Ink, so you will need to order plenty of ink to feed it. _

_ Good Luck, I am eager to see how you will do, _

_ As Always, _

_ Luis Cypher _

It looked like there may have been more, but it was smudged by the ink from her hands.

And as it said, the ink formed into something that resembled the picture. The biggest difference though was how young the creature looks. It's tail was thin and long, but ended with a large spade at the end. And it's eyes were adorably large. It even had a pair of large horns that resembled cat ears. It's black paw like hands reached up, not a white glove in sight.

Arachne smiled as she picked up the adorable creature. It's poster was stuck to the wall next to the window.

With the Ink Demon in hand, Arachne asked, "hey Duke? Can you pull out an inkwell?" And within seconds an inkwell and a feathered quill appeared on the table next to the phone. Arachne rocked the demon as she grabbed the inkwell and feather. She then walked back to the table and set the demon down carefully. It looked up at her curiously until Arachne opened the bottle.

It cooed silently and reached out for the ink while Arachne put it in one of the indents. She put the quill in and brought it over to the Ink demon. It happily sucked the ink off the quill. But as soon as the quill came out the tiny demon spat out the new ink.

Arachne tapped the quill on the table a couple times before getting an idea. She put the quill in one of the quill slots of the table before pulling an old feather from her wing. She dipped it I to the inkwell, but this time infusing it with her magic. Once the ink flowed an eerie black aura she pulled the feather out and offered the ink covered tip to the little ink creature.

This time it sucked on the ink and didn't spit it out. It looked rather happy as Arachne kept feeding it the magic heavy ink. Once the whole Inkwell was gone the cute demon had a full stomach. Arachne picked it up carefully. It burped silently, but didn't have any other reaction.

She walked over to the bed and sat down, hugging the ink demon to her chest. "Can you show me what you can tell about him?" She asked Duke.

Duke smiled from the phone and pulled up the file for them.

** _Infant/Ink Demon Bendy_ **

** _Lv: 1 Exp.: 21/ 42_ **

** _HP: 21/ XXX_ **

** _MP: 21/ XXX_ **

** _ST: 2_ **

** _MA: XXX_ **

** _VI: XXX_ **

** _AG: 6_ **

"That is a lot of _dependent_ stats," Duq remarked.

Arachne looked at the stats curiously, "Dependent stats?"

Duq nodded and pointed at the triple Xs, "dependent stats rely on something else to determine what they are. The three twenty ones must have some kind of reaction to this depending stat." Duq then pulled up Bendy's abilities. Only one ability showed, " _Ink Assimilation_."

" _ **When an Ink Demon takes in ink, they Assimilate the ink's properties,"**_ the ability read.

"According to this, if you feed it Ink with your magic, it shall take on traits from it," Ink said while Arachne was caring for the cute little demon. "It's almost time for Breakfast," Duq informed before closing the phone.

Arachne nodded and pocketed the phone, her ear buds quickly hooked up.

* * *

* * *

Bendy will be mischievous. If anyone has recommendations for what he does for Snipits, I'd love to hear! ^^


	13. Babysitters

Breakfast was just as greasy and unhealthy as dinner. Some foods even more so. From greasy bacon to mini lemon cakes, the room started to make the little demons feel sick. So for the better of herself and her tiny charge, Arachne evacuated the room. She didn't even dare touch the food for fear of getting grease stains.

As she walked through the hallways, Arachne couldn't help but wonder, "is that why the uniforms are so boring?"

* * *

 

As she wandered the hallways, a quiet, yet audible, tapping could be heard. It sounded like footsteps…

Grinning, she ran around a corner and summoned one of her few demons. (She much preferred fighting her own battles) the demon was paper thin and stuck to the wall as Arachne went around another corner. And as soon as her pursuers rounded the corner, the demon struck.

Both were wrapped up in a matter of seconds by the Shikigami. A gift for her first fight against a demon…

As she walked back over, the green contract hanging from her necklace glowed. The light flowed slowly between the two stones before speeding up the closer she got.

"Shikigami," Arachne said with a scolding tone, "no killing your prey~" and with that the paper spirit reluctantly uncovered the noses of his prey. Arachne sighed as she said, "I'd rather they see who their souls belong to~"

This time the Shikigami was surprised. It looked at Arachne and pointed at the two with a question mark above the arrows printed on its paper. "Yes those to… Luis gave them to me. A pair of twin souls that I own,"Arachne replied, a grin on her face. And again the paper moved reluctantly, uncovering the faces and ears of the victims.

"Blind me!" The one on the left exclaimed.

"I thought I was a goner there!" The other said.

"Can you let us go?" The first asked.

"And maybe explain where that came from?" The second asked while he looked at the pendant hanging from Arachne's neck.

"Yeah! It belongs to someone else!" The first growled.

"It belongs to me," Arachne replied with a glare, "I got it from my… Sponsor; Luis Cypher…" and with just that name the two flinched. She smirked, "he sold it to me for a low price too~" her "Hades Aura" making the contract float a little, the strings waving in the air.

At this point Bendy decided the situation was getting far too serious. So like the Baby Demon he was, the living ink crawled up Arachne's light grey hair, leaving a black trail in its wake. It scrambled surprisingly quickly until it was atop her hair, ink slowly dripping down on all sides. It snuggled into the fluffy grey hair and crooned as it got comfy.

Both of the Shikigami's captives stilled in astonishment before bursting into peels of laughter. Both were astonished how such an intimidating image could have such an adorable creature atop their head.

And with the appearance of Bendy, Arachne's entire demeanor changed.

Arachne carefully dislodged the Ink Demon and held it gently in her arms. A smile formed on her lips before she turned her attention to the twins. "You two are mischief makers right?" Both nodded in response prompting Arachne to ask, "I'm gonna need some babysitters~ my little charge needs some experience after all~"

Neither could say no; especially after Bendy blew a raspberry at them.

* * *

* * *

 

The time it takes to write a chapter varies greatly depending on how inspired I am. Comments are very helpful, especially if any of my lovely readers have ideas for future chapters.

I have a beginning, ending, and a couple stops along the way planned out. Everything else? Vague to no idea at all!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in talking to Arachne and her Entourage, I made a little Tumblr blog for them~ https://arachne-l-potter.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I only write when I'm inspired, so please don't expect me to post on certain days or anything... If you really want me to update, then give me ideas! I love to get another perspective on this! ^^


End file.
